Deserve Much Better
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: When The High School Musical Cast has A Reunion, and Vanessa brings Austin along, how will Zac feel about it? and when Austin is treating Vanessa bad? One-Shot. and yesterday was the sixth anniversary of the first High School Musical: 1/20/06.


Vanessa was getting ready for her big High School Musical Cast Reunion. she hasen't seen anybody accept for Ashley in a very long time. and Zac's going to be there. Vanessa sighed, she put on her shoes and went downstairs were her boyfriend Austin Butler was waiting, he was playing on his cell phone. "hey." she spoke. he ignored her, and kept playing. Vanessa sighed, she bought him that cell phone and that's what she gets? "Exscuse me.." Austin groaned, "what Vanessa!" Vanessa glared crossing her arms, "I'm ready..?" she said, "how do I look." Austin rolled his eyes, "sexy, let's get this over with." he stood up. she scoffed, "exscuse me, but this is important to me.. these people are important to me, the most important people ever.. they have been with me since day one." Austin rolled his eyes, "let's just go ok." she rolled her eyes walking out, he grabbed her hand. as they walked out, paparazzi came up to them taking pictures, and Austin pulled her in for a kiss, kissing the bottom of her chin. god she hated this, zac never kissed like this, his was magical and amazing. as they got into the car, Austin turned up the music. Gabriella sighed and pulled out of the drive way.

**...**

Zac pulled up to the Resturant were he was meeting the High School Musical Cast for the reunion. he sighed getting out of his car as paparazzi came and surrounded him, "Zac, Zac, how do you feel about Vanessa and Austin? are you jealous?" Zac sighed and ignored them. he had saw the pictures of Vanessa and Austin kissing, and he admitted he missed her like crazy and regretted ever breaking up with her. Zac walked into the Restruant and looked over to find the High School Musical Cast. he smiled softly and walked over to them, but stopped when he saw Vanessa with Austin. Austin was playing on his phone and Vanessa looked pissed off. Zac sighed and walked over to her. "Hey Vanessa, how you been?" she stood up and smiled, "Zac." she hugged him, "I'm good, how are you?" she smiled. he kissed her cheek. "I'm really good, I saw the preview for Journey to the mysterious island, you, josh and The Rock are gonna be amazing." she smiled, "thanks, I saw The Lucky One Preview... very, very sexy." she giggled, "and New Years Eve was good, how was it to work with Michelle again?" she asked. Zac chuckled, "oh it was amazing, she's really great.." Vanessa nodded, "that's good.." she turned to Austin, "um this is austin, my boyfriend." Zac smiled sadly and looked at austin who was on his cell phone. "nice to meet you austin." Austin waved not looking at him, "yeah yeah.." Zac looked at Vanessa, "umm. I'll see you around." she nodded and sighed, he was the only guy who cared about her, only one who was there for her, she had known him since she was 16, her first love, her first everything, and.. it just ended. she sighed and sat next to Austin as everybody came and sat down. she hugged Ashley and Monique and Casey and Olysa. the she squealed when she saw Corbin,Lucas, Chris, and Ryne. "Corb, I missed you." Corbin smiled, "I missed you too baby V.. how are you?" she smiled, "I'm great..how are you?" he smiled. "I'm good.." as soon as they all sat down, Kenny, Chucky, and Bonnie all came and sat down.

Kenny smiled, "it's so great to see everybody together again... I want to thank everybody for being here today.." everyone sat down and began ordering their food. Vanessa sighed, "Austin, what do you want?" Zac's head popped up, Vanessa is ordering for him? Austin rolled his eyes, "i don't know.. get me something I'll eat.." Vanessa sighed and ordered their food and gave the waiter their menu.

Zac hated the way Austin treated her, he wanted to beat his ass so bad, but couldn' eating Austin wanted to leave. Vanessa was laughing with the girls having a good time and then the waiter came over to Vanessa.. "your check miss Hudgens." Vanessa smiled and grabbed it. she waited for Austin to pay but didn't she sighed, about to get money out until zac stopped her. "V, I'll pay for it.." she looked at him shocked, "w-what?" he smiled, "I'll pay for it.." Vanessa smiled sadly, "Thank you.." and Zac paid for his, Vanessa's, and Austin's Food.

As soon as everyone was leaving Vanessa scooted out her chair and Austin grabbed her arm, "Vanessa, I need you to buy me a new car, my engine won't start." Vanessa sighed, "I'll go get it next week-" zac interupted her, "Vanessa, you don't need to buy him crap just to keep him around!" Austin glared at him, "this isn't your buisness anymore efron!" Zac pulled Vanessa behind her, "it is my buisness, Vanessa is my best friend.. and I..I love her.." Vanessa's eyes went wide, "You still love me?" Zac smiled and turned to her and held her close, "I never stopped Vanessa..I'm crazy about you... will you be with me again?" Vanessa smiled and kissed him passionately and Zac held her close to him. Vanessa nodded laying her forhead on his, "absolutely." she turned to Austin. "hit the road Austin." Austin glared, "whatever Vanessa.." and he stormed out of the Restruant.

Zac chuckled, "where did you get that moron?" Vanessa giggled, "I don't know, but I'm glad I got you back." Zac pecked her lips, "You Deserve Much Better then him.."


End file.
